


rinsagi go brrbrr

by Anonymous



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Idol!AU, M/M, all the top five in bllk r idols lawl, isagi is a fanboy, rins an idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: YEAHHH FOLLOW ME @isagisz on TWITTER WOO featuring lua guest appearance 🙏🙏🙏💗💗💗
Relationships: Rin Itoshi/Isagi Yoichi
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	rinsagi go brrbrr

**Author's Note:**

> YEAHHH FOLLOW ME @isagisz on TWITTER WOO featuring lua guest appearance 🙏🙏🙏💗💗💗

“it’ll be fun, guys!” yukimiya urged the other 5. “we don’t even have to like, do it for long ya’know! we just need the girls to think that we care about them so we can sell-out!” he exclaimed. “are you serious, yuki? you remember what happened last time we did one of those, whatever they’re called again.” eita said. “fan signings, dumbass” tabito interjected. “i mean, i don’t see the problem or whatever, but i don’t wanna spend a whole afternoon with sweaty girls, dude.” ryuusei chuckled. “cool cool cool cool. you nagi? you down?” yuki asked, eyeing nagi and seeing the white-haired boy nod. “whatever, just don’t make it super long like last time...” he muttered. “alright, and that just leaves you rin. you in?” 

rin itoshi was tired. i guess it’s normal, seeing as he had just finished his singing and dancing his heart out for a crowd of teenage girls (and boys, he supposed.) he really wishes he could take a break, sit down and drink water, maybe take a nap. but unfortunately for rin, he had to spend the next who-knows-how-many hours signing albums. ‘it was stupid, i can’t even blame anyone but myself.’ he thought. rin could’ve easily said no, and what rin wanted always went thru. 

he followed the five other boys backstage, and sat at his own table. it was a nice table, he thought. sturdy, grey, and had some merch. rin looked around, bored already. he could see yukimiya nod in the corner of his eye though. it took him a moment to realize why, but when he did, he was surely not surprised. six girls walked in and each went to a member. a short girl walked up to rin. she had nice, blonde hair and wore a flowy dress. “hi rin! my name is emma, foreign i know. i’m actually from america but i moved...” rin internally groaned but continued to play the role of an idol. he nodded and smiled as the girl continued on. “oh! right! here, can you— uhmm— sign this?” she asked, finally allowing rin to do his job. “of course, why else would i be here?” emma giggled at that, and rin grabbed the album, a sharpie from a bucket hidden behind the table, and signed. she squealed, snatching the album from his hands and grinning happily. “oh my god! thank you so much, rin! can we take a picture too?” rin looked at nagi, who was stationed next to him. nagi shrugged and rin took that as a yes. he let emma take a selfie before she and her friends went off. 

the cycle continued, girls (and occasionally a few guys) walking in, getting their album signed, taking a photo, and walking off. he recognized a few faces, people from old signings, he supposed. the door opened and yet another group was welcomed rin looked up, and saw a face he could never forget .there wasn’t a face he couldn’t recognize better than isagi yoichi’s. his flat black hair, similar to his own, his glowing blue eyes, his really really horrid fashion taste. isagi yoichi was surely a sight, and rin couldn’t get that sight out of his head.


End file.
